This invention relates to a display box construction adapted for the containment of jewelry and the like and especially to such box constructions which are normally made up of opposed box sections hingedly connected along a common line and adapted to receive an insert in the base section thereof for the mounting of jewelry items thereon. Boxes of this type must normally be maintained in an open position, i.e., with the top or cover section in generally upstanding or vertical disposition, when it is desired to visually display the contents thereof.
The base and cover sections of such boxes normally include a rim configured so as to define the geometric outline of the section and a closure portion forming either a bottom or top wall, dependent upon the use to which such section is ultimately placed, since it is common to utilize sections of identical construction for both the top and bottom box sections. Generally, the sidewalls are formed from thin metal rim stock appropriately bent and including opposed flanges for receiving and mounting the closure portion, and may further include interior reinforcements of cardboard stock and the like. Alternatively, the box sections may entirely be formed of metal or cardboard stock.
The insert normally associated with such boxes includes a generally planar surface adapted to receive and position jewelry and the like thereon, and a plurality of legs or downwardly extending sidewalls adapted to interfit with the base section of the box and in this way enable the box to function as a container for the jewelry items, as well as for the display thereof, as by the opening of the cover section to a generally upright, i.e. vertically disposed, attitude with respect to the base section. Often several or more jewelry items contained within such boxes are displayed simultaneously as in display cases having a plurality of horizontal shelves, one above the other. In such and other similar displays, it has been found that the conventional box construction of the above indicated type requires that the distance between the shelves be large enough to accomodate the height of the box cover section in its open generally vertically extending display mode. This limits the number of boxes that may be simultaneously displayed in open position and is accordingly undesirable if display space is limited. It would thus be desirable if the jewelry items adapted for containment in such boxes be displayed in such a manner that the space requirements necessary to accommodate the box section cover in its open position could be reduced or eliminated and yet still enable the box to function alternatively as both a container and a display device.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a box construction which although otherwise functioning as a conventional box, can alternatively function to display jewelry items normally contained therein within minimum vertical space requirements.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a box construction having base and cover sections adapted to move between open display and closed containment positions wherein means which otherwise do not necessitate any changes in the box construction are provided so as to enable the jewelry items contained therein to be displayed while the box is in closed position, thus utilizing lesser height requirements than previously required.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a box construction having base and cover sections hingedly connected together and adapted to receive in the base section thereof an insert having a surface for the display of jewelry and the like and wherein means is provided on the top surface of the cover section to receive such insert so as to enable the display of such jewelry items in a closed box position.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a box construction as set forth in the immediately preceding objective wherein the means for receiving the insert forms a decorative element of the box construction.
These and other objects of the present invention have been accomplished by the provision of a box including generally open face cover and base sections adapted for face-to-face disposition to each other in a closed position and hingedly connected to each other along a common line for spaced apart disposition in an open position, wherein means in the form of upstanding ridges, downwardly extending grooves or the like are provided in the top surface of the cover section so as to frictionally receive downwardly extending sidewall portions of an insert, including a generally planar surface adapted to receive jewelry items and the like, so that such items may be displayed on the top cover portion of the box while such box is in a closed position, thus enabling display of such jewelry items in far less room than was hitherto before required.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.